falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Super stimpak (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =0 |value =150 |baseid = }} The super stimpak is a more advanced version of the regular stimpak found in Fallout: New Vegas. While it heals more severe wounds, it also has unpleasant side effects. The super version comes in a hypodermic, but with an additional vial containing more powerful drugs than the basic model and a leather belt to strap the needle to the injured limb. Characteristics In addition to healing, the game also adds the debuff "stimpak sickness" which happens after using a super stimpak. Its effects are STR -1 and AGL -1 and its duration lasts for around 3–4 minutes, and cannot be cured by Fixer but can be fixed with Buffout. It is very problematic, especially in combat, as it may cause the player to become overencumbered, and therefore slower in a critical situation. Medicine skill effect Crafting This item can be crafted by the player. Creation requirements ¹ Craftable without a workbench via a dialogue option with Veronica, or with ED-E with the Lonesome Road add-on installed. Related quests A super stimpak is required for the side quest Restoring Hope if the player does not have 75 Medicine. Locations * New Vegas medical clinic - You can buy one there. * Goodsprings - Doc Mitchell has one on him. * Sloan - 5 can be obtained from Chomps Lewis if the player informs him that they will deal with the nearby deathclaws. * Black Mountain - In the storage building, under a metal pot on the first shelf on the right, the pot will appear when you touch the shelf. * Camp McCarran - 3 can be found in the supply tent located in the southeast corner of the courtyard. Must be stolen. * Can be bought from traveling merchants. * With the Wild Wasteland trait, you can speak to Rex and ask if Jimmy fell down a well. This will add the Jimmy's well map marker, where a super stimpak can be found. * Can be bought from Julie Farkas in The Old Mormon Fort. * Two on a shelf on the main platform of Violet's trailer fort, due west of Vault 3. * Most doctors in the wasteland have one or two for sale. * 3 super stimpaks can be obtained by pre-ordering the Mercenary Pack. * Sierra Madre vending machine - Can be purchased in the Sierra Madre itself or at the Abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker, after finding the super stimpak vending machine code. * X-13 research facility - In the nightstalker test area of the facility, shooting the forcefield in the ceiling of the small room with the Strange Still with an upgraded sonic emitter will drop a super stimpak into the room. Notes * An unused inventory icon and model exists for the super stimpak in the Fallout 3 files. * The ingredients for making a super stimpak are similar to the components Myron needs to make them in Fallout 2 - he requires fruit, a Nuka-Cola and a regular stimpak. * You can not use the Wait feature to remove stimpak sickness. Category:Fallout: New Vegas consumables Category:Fallout: New Vegas craftable consumables Category:Fallout 3 cut consumables de:Super Stimpak (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Superestimulante (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Суперстимулятор (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Суперстимулятор (Fallout: New Vegas)